The present invention relates to the technique for a failure recovery method, failure recovery program and management server.
Recently, in order to increase the reliability of a computer system and reduce an introduction cost, the computer system which includes one standby server for a plurality of active servers and in which, when the active server fails, connection of the active server to a storage apparatus is changed to the standby server so that the standby server takes over operation to make the computer system recover from the failed state is being increased.
For example, JP-A-2006-163963 discloses a fail-over method using taking-over of disk in which a boot disk of a failed active server is taken over by a standby server in the cold standby manner.